


Va-Shin-a

by Almeja



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Humor, Noi fucks Shin, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Humor, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almeja/pseuds/Almeja
Summary: A no-gen(ital) Shin/Noi Fanfic.I explored the idea of a genital swap between these two.
Relationships: Noi & Shin (Dorohedoro), Noi/Shin (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Va-Shin-a

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short PWP of Shin being a cuntboy but somehow, I managed to put fluff on this, guess I can't run from it. Enjoy!

Hell was more restless than usual. The devils were pumped for some action and fun, expecting overcome the boredom of being immortal and superior beings. 

They were deciding what they should do today, maybe torture some souls in hell, maybe play a really stupid game, eating tons of junky food or they could throw shit to some sorcerers… The life of a devil was certainly busy. 

In the middle of the discussion, someone raised his voice and all the attention went to that particular devil. “Let’s prank someone-Nya!” It was Duston, bringing the idea to his nearby fellows. “Hell yeah, it’s been a while!” Everyone seemed to agreed, until Chidaruma intervened. “Great, whom should we prank?” Everyone stayed still, thinking of their next target.

“The En Family!” 

A devil suggested. Afterall, seeing the most powerful sorcerer family in completely chaos, was, indeed, hilarious. “We should prank Shin, my owner!” The dog head talked, Guragura wanted to play a trick on Shin for a while ago. Even when his dog form was a prank itself. 

“Noi-chan’s partner-Nya? Kukuku-” Duston agreed. “I think I have the most devilish idea-Nya!” The group laughed, thinking about the chaos that was just about to happen. 

“Devil Power!!”

* * *

Meanwhile, in the En Family residence, it was apparently, a chill quiet morning. Shin just finished his daily jogging, and was with his usual work clothes on the way of getting morning coffee. Somehow, Noi was late this morning, pretty rare for her, and Shin questioned the reason behind it while he waited for his coffee to cool down. Speaking of rare, Shin was feeling… _weird._ He had this strange sensation, a ticklish and light feeling, between his legs. It was a really unusual morning. He was just about to reach his hands between his crotch just to check out what in the world it was, but his thoughts were interrupted with a yell of one of En’s subordinates, claiming that an intruder got inside the mansion with the intention of killing the boss. _“Perfect for a workout”_ Shin thought smirking, getting his hammer ready and wearing his heart-mask right on.  
On the contrary, the sunbeam reached Noi’s room, who was still sleeping in her sheets. “Hmm… It’s morning already?” Noi said with half of her face under the pillows, squinting her eyelids due to the rays coming through her window. Suddenly, she felt an unexpected wave of heat running over her, especially in _that_ place of her body. “What is this…?” She questioned to herself, exploring under the blanket covering her legs. 

“?!?!?”

She had a morning wood. Between _her_ legs. A morning wood. **_She._**

Noi couldn’t hide her shock, although, her curiosity was above. “It really is a huge dick.” She said, curious, poking with one of her fingers the bulge standing out in her pants. Even so, she didn’t have the time to take care of the big thing in front of her, as a shout snapped her back to reality, revealing that someone got inside of the residence. “Oh shoot. I’m so late! Senpai must be waiting for me!” She realized, getting up and dressing up quickly with her tracksuit and mask, on her way of killing that bastard. 

“I’m getting all pumped again! My dick can wait, fighting can’t!” Noi had her priorities clear. And without a doubt in her mind, closed the door of her room behind her. Immediately, the sight of a rushed Shin running in the hallways crossed in front of her. 

“You woke up already? C’mon!” He didn’t have to say it twice. Both of them understood each other almost telepathically. Noi followed him right away, with a huge smile in her face. “Yes!!”

* * *

Shin and Noi were always up for a quick job, just killing some intruders that were trying to murder En, a piece of cake. The adrenaline was running in their veins, and Shin’s throbbing heart was pounding loudly in his chest, making him lose his breathe. “Huh, not bad for a scum like you.” Shin grinned devilishly ready to throw another hammer swing directly to his opponent. “…What? Are you dead?” He sighed, lately his killings were _too easy,_ his body was thirsty for being close to death again.

He inhaled, calming his beatings little by little. His mind relaxed, working like a normal person's again. Then, he had this weird feeling once more. What could be this tingling in his crotch? He had to pat to confirm what it was. With his mind made up, he touched lightly between his thighs and…

****

“?!?!?!”

Soft, warm and plump. His balls were gone. His dick was gone. What the fuck. Just _what the actual fuck._  
Unlike Noi, Shin panicked. He was not curious at all about his new… _thing._ He knew what it was, obviously, he was not a virgin. Still, he couldn’t believe what his fingers were touching. 

“We did it, Senpai!” Noi celebrated their victory, getting close to his anxious partner. Shin panicked, second time. No way in the world, he was letting Noi find out about what was going on with his body. “Senpai, are you feeling okay?” Noi interrupted his frenetic thoughts, getting behind him, and trying to reach him.

“Don’t touch me!!” He pushed her away and turned around to face her, just to get panicked, third time, as he saw Noi’s massive cock.

“N-Noi?!… What the hell is _that_?!?!” He gasped and his eyelids went wide open, pointing out Noi’s bulge, the fight earlier definitely made her excited. Almost… _too excited._

Noi stayed oblivious for a moment. She had completely forgot about his new dick. “Oh, right, I forgot!” She innocently said scratching her head. “I woke up and had a dick. Hmm, maybe it’s a devil's prank?” Noi questioned like it was nothing to have a small (not really) friend hanging out there. Shin was too shocked to even react to what was happening at the moment. He just stayed petrified, with his awkward cunt between his legs. 

“Moreover, want to have breakfast, Senpai? I’m starving!” Yes, Noi was thinking about food over her genital problem. Not a surprise coming from her. However, Shin needed a lot more of time to process, he was spacing out. 

“What’s wrong, Senpai? You are being weird… It’s about my dick? Don’t worry about it! We could even fuck with my-” Shin cut her off immediately. “Don’t say it.”

You see, that was also one of the reasons Shin didn’t want Noi to find out about his problem. They had a relationship, so obviously, they had sex. Both of them were kind of the hot mess type, so they had tried kinky shit before, not the most brilliant idea when both of them were really fucked up in their own ways. Anyway, in one of those occasions, Noi was wearing a strap and asked him if he let her peg him. Let’s say it didn’t end well. Shin was a pretty tough guy, still, he had boundaries that he didn’t want to cross again. 

“C’mon, it won’t be like last time. I promise.” On the other hand, Noi was pretty excited for her new acquisition. She always had fantasized about fucking Shin and having him under her complete control, moaning for her while she reached for his prostate, submissive, crying out from the pleasure.

“Sure it won’t. Because it won’t happen again, Noi!” Shin's stubbornness would not fade away any time soon.  
Noi knew first time was not going to be the best, so she needed to make sure a second time happened that day. “Please… _Sen-pa-i._ ” She got close enough to be able to whisper the words right in to his ears, taking her palms around his waist and meeting her pelvis with his body. Shin had shudders at the feeling of something hot and hard poking his back. 

“Back off!!” 

The sweat started to run in his temple profusely, the anxiety of being found out took him to the point of pushing her once again. Noi, now on the floor, was getting a little impatient. “What the hell?” It was weird, even when he didn’t want it, Noi had the feeling that something was off. She got up quick, going towards Shin. “It’s just a dick, Senpai. It’s not like you don’t have one, is it?” She joked, and impulsively grabbed his crotch.

“…………”

A high-pitched moan later, the silence in the hallway was almost unbearable. “…Oh, so you _don’t have one.”_ The atmosphere was incredibly awkward, needless to say, Noi had crossed the line. “I’m sorry, Shin. I didn’t know you also had the same problem… I went too far.” Noi didn’t want things to be upsetting between them, although, the atmosphere had lighted when Shin broke his silence. “I’m fine, Noi. You know that I’m not that vulnerable.” He was of course, ashamed, but oddly enough, he just gave in. Noi knew his “secret” already, there was really nothing to do about it.

“Besides, why are you so obsessed with fucking my ass anyway?” In fact, he was curious upon Noi’s new kink, he just didn’t get why she wanted so badly to see him being the bottom. Noi sighed, as she sat on the hallway floor, this time voluntarily. “Well, you are incredibly cute when embarrassed. I bet you are adorable having _actual pleasure_ from your ass.” Noi replied, without a single shame in her voice, she was death serious.

“Ughh-” Shin went red, covering his face with one of his palms. She was so straightforward sometimes, to such an extent that Shin didn’t know how to deal with it. “It’s true that the first time didn’t go well… Moreover, it was awful.” He mentioned, while the terrible memories of the night he lost his “virginity” came to mind, as he sat down by her side. 

“I know, I know. Don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything that you don’t want to do, Senpai.” Shin was surprised, Noi was really selfish most of the time, and not self-conscious regarding her mischievousness. “You aren’t?” He asked, genuinely. “I don’t like it if you aren’t feeling good. It’s not fun at all! Plus, it makes me feel… guilty.” 

Shin was now concerned. Noi feeling guilty was completely out of her usual character. “You? Guilty?” Shin kept his mouth open due to the shock. “Hey! Don’t act so shocked! Meanie.” She laughed, hitting his shoulder in a friendly way. At least the mood between the two had uplifted. “I can get worried too, you know? That’s why… I wanted to repay you.” She looked down, avoiding his eye contact. "I thought that maybe with this new thing here I could, but clearly I was wrong. Sorry.” 

“Stuuupid. You don’t need to be sorry.” He chuckled, putting his hand behind her head and petting her. Noi relaxed at the touch and rested her head on the side of his shoulder, a simple action of Shin could warm her heart up in a few seconds. They stayed cuddling with each other for a while, in silence, just enjoying the serenity of the air. 

“So, what was your brilliant plan?” Shin put the question to the table, now that they got to this point, there was not turning back. “Seducing you, taking you to my bed and eating you up.” Noi answered, a really Noi-ish plan, simple and straight to the point, just like she was. “You failed on the first step, though.” Shin remarked. It’s not like he was completely against the idea, he trusted and _loved_ Noi. However, the embarrassment combined with the humiliation he felt that day, made him repulsive of the thought of getting his ass penetrated again.

“Also, this time I researched a lot about anal sex!” He certainly didn’t want to know that, but Noi kept talking. A rambling and many unnecessary data about the male anus later, Shin was blushing again just by hearing her. “Unlike women, who had a specific organ to receive dick, man’s asshole isn’t built for it apparently. I thought if I used my magic it will be fine, but, well, you know what happened.” Noi’s previous excitement went down, just like a dog being repressed.

The phrase “Unlike _women_ ” resonated in Shin’s mind, he was not _one_ , nevertheless, he _had_ a female structure at the moment. 

“I give up.”

Shin said sighing, to the discourage of Noi. “What do you mean?” She asked unaware of what he alluded to. “You can try fucking me… Just this time.” He had said the exact same thing last time, although, it was a different situation. “…Are you sure, Senpai?” For the first time, Noi doubted, she didn’t want to force anything on him anymore, she wanted to make sure he was okay with it. “Yeah. But we will stop right away if it feels too gross.” Noi’s face lighted up, and she jumped over to hug him. 

“Of course!!”

“Damn, I spoil you too much.” Even when he frowned, anyone could see in his blushed face how much he actually liked Noi’s physical contact.

* * *

They just got into Noi’s room, and immediately after she had everything prepared for the main event, she was truly planning how to fuck Shin. Things were heating up as the sound of smooches and sighs invaded the room, and the touches between them became lewder. Noi’s tongue started to force its way into Shin’s mouth, kissing him passionately and thirsty for his taste. Noi always made out with Shin in a messy and rough way, making him go drunk, drooling from the intensity of their kiss. Therefore, her hand slowly reached down, caressing his toned body with her fingertips. First to his waist and finally landed to his ass, giving him a strong grip. Shin gasped, flustered, murmuring her name between their lips, feeling the warmth of their breathe inches away from each other.

“Noi…”

The mixed spit was leaking from his mouth, his teary eyes were glowing while his cheeks were bright red, almost as red as the eyes of the one who was looking directly at him, no longer being able of enduring the temptation right in front of her. Noi softly led him to her bed, cupping him in her palms and gently pushing him against the sheets. “Is this… okay?” Noi asked. Again, she was doubting. “Yeah…” He gave his consent, with his voice going smooth but raspy. Noi gulped at the delightful sight, and proceeded to keep going.

Noi was nervous. She was never nervous. Especially when it came to sex. Her hands were sweating and shaking while she was undoing Shin’s tie, and her heart was beating incredibly louder than usual.

“You need to relax.” 

Shin said, with his hand caressing Noi’s. Shin had noticed her nervousness and as long as she didn’t calm down, they were not going to do anything. He raised up, unleashing his tie and switching positions, getting on top of Noi. Then, his attention went to the lower part of her tracksuit, and the bulge that was already lifted. “Senpai, don’t-” He ignored her, running a finger through the erection and slowly taking off her pants, releasing the real thing right in front of his face. 

“You don’t have to-”

“I know. Let me do it.” In fact, he didn’t mind blowing her up in any sense, after all, he was okay giving pleasure to Noi if he wanted to. If it wasn’t him the one receiving physical action, he was fine being the giver in almost all cases. 

Noi was still tense, probably due to the fact that she didn’t want to screw things up. She was half hard, but Shin’s light touches made her dick twitch, causing her to go harder even more. Initially, Shin adapted his head into Noi’s crotch, licking the bottom of her length and slowly going up to her tip. Then, he opened his mouth with the purpose of sucking the head of her dick. Shin knew better than anyone the exact spots where to suck, first, because he had a dick (at least most of the time), and second, because he knew every inch of Noi's body to perfection. “Shit…” Noi sighed. Whenever Shin’s tongue licked the tip of her dick, the groans Noi made grew louder and louder. She had experienced oral sex before, however, it was not even close to what she was feeling at the moment. 

Shin took more inches of her cock in his mouth, swallowing the whole thing deep inside of his throat. He had never eaten dick before, so he was just recalling what Noi did for him when they had sex, even so, he wasn’t bad at the job at all. Meantime, Noi was panting from the new wet sensations that were running through her body, making her tremble from the pleasure. She was getting dangerously close, and Shin kept sucking with more intensity than before, making Noi see fuzzy, at the same time as her mind was starting to go blank. “Fuck, I’m gonna-” Noi moaned, as she grabbed Shin’s blonde hair and pulled out her dick from his mouth, coming in all his face. 

Shin felt the clear substance through his fingers with a strange itching feeling between his thighs. Noi finally relaxed on top of the bed, recovering from the electricity running her nerves. Then, she reached for a tissue in the bedside table, with the purpose of cleaning her fluids that were all over Shin’s features. “That was awesome… Thanks.” She said, wiping off his pinkish cheekbones, while she cupped the side of his head in her palms, just contemplating his manly but adorable complexions. An intense desire of kissing him overwhelmed her and quickly gave him a short but sweet smooch. 

“Now it’s _my_ turn.” 

Shin agreed, whilst his chest burned with surprise and warmth; it didn’t matter how many times happened, he would be never accustomed to her open affections. He was completely fine sucking her cock, but a gentle kiss made him a flustered mess. 

Noi switched places, once again she was on top, this time more relaxed, thanks to Shin’s special treatment. She started placing marks of kisses to his whole neck and simultaneously, undressing his bare chest, stimulating his firm pectorals with her open palms. Noi loved his muscled bust, caressing and squeezing the large area, making Shin shiver just from the touch. Unhurried, she reached down to the bottom of his belly, pressing softly her lips in his sculped abdomen and took her hands to the inside of his thighs, caressing his skin through the sulky fabric, bit by bit, getting closer to his groin.

She didn’t look away for a single second from Shin’s blue eyes, devouring him with her gaze. Peacefully, removed the rest of Shin’s suit, getting his whole body displayed to Noi’s delight. At the same time, Noi inspected the new part of his body, Shin stayed still, embarrassed against the sheets, he was not hating it, but it was a little bit uncomfortable since it was the first time he ever felt this exposed.

Shin’s pussy had a lovely pinkish color, matched with his already wet folds and his erected clit. Noi loved every part of his well-built figure, the scars along his arms, the stitches sticking up in his fingers… Every imperfection caused by his killer madness; it was like a piece of art for Noi. “You are so beautiful, Shin…” Shin’s skin bloomed red from the observation Noi gave. It didn’t matter to her if he had a cunt instead of a dick, he was beautiful in her eyes in all the possible ways. 

She proceeded to softly put her tongue towards his folds, Shin sighed for the wave of heat coming through his insides. As well as Shin, Noi knew exactly what she was doing, she made sure her movements were gentle but satisfying. If it was about pussies, there was not a better woman than herself to give Shin pleasure. Noi started with his entrance, tasting the sweetness of his soaked hole, and slowly raising up to his clit, flicking it with the tip of her tongue. Shin arched his back due to the electric sensation he had never felt in his life, breaking his breathe in every lick Noi made.

Next, Noi moved on to the next step, preparation. She lifted a finger close to Shin’s cunt, ready to insert it in his pulsing pussy. “Senpai, it’s alright if I finger you?” Shin could just nod at the question, biting his lip as a result of not being able to control his moans anymore. By the time she got her index in his insides, Noi’s mouth went directly to his clit again, this time sucking it softly, as she felt Shin’s cunt twitching, consequence of both motions. He was, at least, double sensitive when he had his dick, causing him almost cry from the pleasure.

Noi bent her finger into him, trying to reach Shin’s G spot. She knew she had found it, when she saw Shin twisting from the treat. In regards on how Shin was doing, he was in a state of absolute ecstasy. By all means, he was naturally embarrased, but even so, it didn’t feel gross at all. Actually, he was panting from the delight of every thrust and every lick that Noi did to his cunt, growing the desire of increasing the intensity and reaching the climax once for all.

After the work of Noi’s fantastic fingers and her skilled tongue, Shin’s hole was wet and loose enough to add three fingers in a row, his internal walls were tight but flexible, the perfect combo to let the movement of the trio work out flawlessly, getting ready to receive Noi’s cock, that was already throbbing, hard as a rock, impatiently waiting to get inside him. 

By the time his entrance was prepared, Noi released her fingers from the pressure of his inner walls, and relaxed her mouth as she adjusted their positions. She spread Shin’s legs, taking one of her palms to his thighs and the other to her dick, putting lightly in Shin’s pulsing and wet folds, just touching the surface with her tip. “Are you really okay doing this…?” Noi asked, it was really strange of her the amount of times she had being so doubtful, especially with her impulsiveness, but somehow, it made Shin felt safer.

Shin covered his face with one of his forearms, restricting the sight from his shy and red face. 

“Noi, if it’s you, it’s okay… Do it. _Hurry up._ ” 

Shin murmured quietly, although, clear enough for Noi to hear it. 

Almost immediately, Noi pressed herself against Shin’s torso, slowly penetrating his unspoiled cunt. As a result, Shin whined at the feeling and grinned his teeth in search of holding back his moans. Noi exposed Shin’s lewd face, as she took his hand and linked his fingers with hers. 

“I want to see your face.” 

Noi confessed, staring directly to his light eyes. In that instant, Shin remembered what was the first reason they decided to do this. This chance, he would allow her to see. Shin followed Noi’s scarlet eyes, finding each other in their gazes. In no time, both of their lips were naturally looking for one another, joining once again in a loving and tender kiss. 

Meantime, Noi’s length was softly inserting more and more inches into his cervix, she groaned from the tightness surrounding her dick. Even when she was getting impatient, she was still being careful of not hurting Shin. “Tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop right away.” One hell of a change, Shin thought, as he compared the gentle Noi at the moment and the last time they were together. It was an odd pain, it hurt for sure, but at the same time, it felt ridiculously good. 

With all of her cock around Shin’s hot and plump insides, Noi proceeded to set a rhythm. She pulled out carefully, just to get inside him again in a thrust, closing her eyes and puffing, trying to control herself of being too rough. It was a matter of time for Noi to keep going in and out of Shin, speeding up her waist as she reached deeper with every push. Simultaneously, Shin cried out when he felt over and over the pressure of Noi’s huge dick inside, unable of holding back his voice anymore.

Shin, agitated and panting from his insides being fucked, crossed his arms around Noi’s big sculpted back searching for stability, and then, it was during that moment he noticed. Shin noticed the view in front of him, the sweat across Noi’s thick arms embracing him, her shortness of breath, the way she blushed and lost herself with each thrust. He now got to understand what Noi meant with her answer at the hallway, he saw Noi just as lovely as she saw him.

Now, the intensity of their tempo increased when Shin also started to thrust himself into Noi, getting addicted to the sensation of Noi’s dick hitting his cunt. Both of their moans grew louder as they reached for the climax, Shin’s insides twitching in the shape of Noi’s throbbing cock, that was getting even bigger as she felt prisoner of his burning, pulsing walls. Shin gasped when he felt Noi took her middle finger to his swallowed clit, and started to play with it once more, as a revenge. 

“So cute… Senpai, you are too cute!”

That was the phrase that drove Shin wild, consequently, the pleasure blew up when he started to tremble uncontrollably, feeling how his muscles tensed up and how his body spasmed, achieving an orgasm. Shin’s cunt squeezed together strongly against Noi’s dick, causing her to gasp as well. It wasn’t too long until she came hard in his insides, stuffing him with her sticky fluid and finally freed herself from the compressed walls. 

Both of them, exhausted, rested in the bed as they felt their sensitive lust fade away with their climax. Suddenly, he had goosebumps due to the weird sensation of Noi’s semen coming out from his hole.

“…Did you really have to come inside me?” Shin sighed, looking towards Noi. 

“But it felt so good inside you and you were so adorable! I couldn’t help it!” Noi replied unworried. “I’ll clean you up. Besides, Senpai, you always come inside me too!” Noi said pouting, wiping off her fluids.

“…..” He couldn’t deny it. Both of them were a horny mess after all. He let it pass, and put under Noi’s care, it was not bad being the spoiled one every once in a while.

* * *

A door vanished outside of Noi's room, and soon two silhouettes appeared back in the black floating house that demons used as their meeting point. One of them jumped into the recently arrived ones, asking curiously. “So? How was it?”

“Extremely disappointing. And gross.” Chidaruma replied, notoriously upset, as the experience was nothing like he expected it to be. “Why did I let you guys choose? That was terrible.” And Duston, his companion on the spying mission, just shrugged.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Noi! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Huge thanks to my beloved friend [fideosfelices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fideosfelices/pseuds/fideosfelices) for beta-reading this for me! <3 I love our headcanons and chats about our favorite pair. 
> 
> Here we are, my second fanfiction. I had this idea a while ago, but since I don’t usually write this much, and didn’t know how the characters would act in this situation, it took me a lot of time. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this. Please tell me what you think. 😊 <3 
> 
> You can find me in twitter [here](https://twitter.com/kumoorii_art)


End file.
